At present, electronic plug-in cards include memory cards plugged into a plug-in socket, and card type flash drives plugged into a universal serial bus (USB) plug-in socket.
To eject a present existing memory card from a plug-in socket, it requires a card eject mechanism of the plug-in socket to elastically eject the card, and thus increasing the cost due to the card eject mechanism. In addition, the complicated structure of the card eject mechanism may cause failure easily. After a present existing card type flash drive (referring to the flash drive with a card type connector) is plugged into a USB plug-in socket, a portion of the flash drive is protruded out of the USB plug-in socket, so that the total length of the present existing card type flash drives is longer than the USB plug-in socket, and the card type flash drive may be bent or broken by hitting the protruding portion. Particularly, if a card type flash drive is used in a portable electronic device, it requires plugging in the flash drive for use and removing the flash drive when the flash drive is not in use. Obviously, such troublesome and inconvenient application requires improvements.
In view of the aforementioned drawbacks of the prior art, the inventor of the present invention based on years of experience in the related industry to conduct extensive researches and experiments, and finally designed a fully embedded electronic plug-in card having a simple structure and capable of being ejected easily.